Dark Matter
Dark Matter is the Antitrix's DNA sample of a mutant Galvan/unknown hybrid and Kevin's equivalent to Grey Matter. Appearance Dark Matter is a red-skinned, frog/demon-like, bipedal alien that is significantly taller than Grey Matter, rivaling Four Arms in height. His limbs and fingers are long and slender, with his fingers having claws. Unlike Grey Matter's feet, he has two front toes and one back toe on each foot, which are also pointy. He has large glowing red eyes with minus-shaped pupils, seemingly lacking the black outlines other Galvan have. On his head are two horn-like growths. He wears a grey vest over a black sleeveless jumpsuit with two black stripes going around the middle of his chest. In Wheels of Fortune, Dark Matter wore a yellow Sumo Slammers 2 t-shirt with a blue collar and sleeves, as well as white sports shoes with blue accents. Dark Matter wears the Antitrix symbol on his chest. Wheels of Fortune Dark Matter.png|Dark Matter in Wheels of Fortune Powers and Abilities Being part-Galvan, Dark Matter possesses enhanced intelligence similar to Grey Matter, allowing him to instantly recharge Ben's Omnitrix by inputting a specific code sequence.What Rhymes with Omnitrix? Due to Kevin's modifications to the Antitrix, however, Dark Matter is more powerful than Grey Matter and most likely smarter than him. Dark Matter has enhanced strength, as shown when he kicked Four Arms and nearly knocked him over''King of the Castle'' and when he threw Ben across a room. Dark Matter can shoot dark red fireballs from his hands that encase enemies in a red crystal-like substance. Dark Matter can secrete a dark red cerebrospinal fluid , which he can harden into a plaque and manipulate it to form weapons resembling the red crystal produced from his fireballs.Roundabout: Part 2 The weapons Dark Matter creates from out of his body are a by-product of his mind. While the energies generated in a regular Galvan lead to the acceleration of synaptic activity, in Dark Matter, those energies-undirected or improperly directed-create the dark matter he issues out from inside. Dark Matter's cerebrospinal fluid can be utilized as a fuel for automobiles.Wheels of Fortune Weaknesses Dark Matter's larger size makes him easier to hit than a standard Galvan. If Dark Matter's cerebrospinal fluid is forcibly extracted from him, it will cause great pain to him, as well as render him incapacitated. Due to Kevin's alterations to the Antitrix, Dark Matter is too powerful for the inexperienced Kevin to currently utilize to the fullest. History Ben 10 *Dark Matter first appeared in King of the Castle, where he battled Four Arms before abruptly timing out. *In Wheels of Fortune, Dark Matter stole numerous objects (including a shirt from Ben) while teaming up with LaGrange. However, Dark Matter was later betrayed by LaGrange and used as a means of fuel until XLR8 remind him he can break free by switching to Quad Smack. *In What Rhymes with Omnitrix?, Dark Matter manually charged up the Omnitrix for Ben to turn into Shock Rock, then he teamed up with the latter to battle Charmcaster, but to no avail. *In You Remind Me of Someone, Dark Matter battled Humungousaur. *In Roundabout: Part 2, Dark Matter battled the Forever Knight. Appearances Ben 10 Season 3 *''King of the Castle'' (first appearance) *''Wheels of Fortune'' *''What Rhymes with Omnitrix?'' *''You Remind Me of Someone'' *''Roundabout: Part 2'' Season 4 *''The Monsters in Your Head'' Naming and Translations Trivia *Besides Galvan, Dark Matter's DNA is partially made from another species that has not yet been revealed. *Much like Diamond Matter and Grey Arms, Dark Matter is a Galvan hybrid. References Crew Statements Duncan Rouleau Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Antitrix Aliens Category:Reboot Aliens Category:Galvan Category:Reboot Villains Category:Mutants Category:Hybrids